


［授翻］Rift 法鲨与万磁王的奇妙之旅

by huanwuchenxiao



Category: X-Men:First Class(2011)RPF, X-Men:First Class(2011)–Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanwuchenxiao/pseuds/huanwuchenxiao
Summary: Michael Fassbender与XMFC宇宙的Erik交换了灵魂。当两人试图找到回家的方法时，身份错乱、牵线搭桥和恶作剧接踵而至。时间线在XMFC事件后不久。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245434) by [qikiqtarjuaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qikiqtarjuaq/pseuds/qikiqtarjuaq). 



感谢[WatermelonJuiceGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood)太太的beta！

“Erik，不要这样做！”

“我是Magneto.”Erik不会被轻易打动。在他成立起兄弟会的这几个月里，他料到这一天迟早会来，他和查尔斯将被迫站在彼此的对立面。他伸出手，调整头盔戴得更结实，似乎这堵屏障能在屏蔽Charles的心灵感应时，一并将对方眼中的恳求隔离在外。一如既往。这次，他们都是孤身一人，皆未在双方认为风险不大的招募任务时携带后勤人员。他稍微放缓了语气：“现在加入我仍旧不晚，Charles.”

“你知道这是不可能的。”

“既然如此，我别无选择。”

他强迫自己狠下心来抵抗Charles眼底的受伤和失落，运用力量控制轮椅的金属部分。它逐渐扭曲折叠，使Charles动弹不得。房间中一个不起眼的角落突然传来孩童尖锐刺耳的哭喊，他们脚下的地面随之隆隆震颤。

***  
当Michael睁开眼时脑中闪过的第一个念头是：James今天真的要将整个片场的人心疼死了。 _如果他是Magneto，那他的心一定得是石头做的才能对James脸上那副心碎的表情和可怜的狗狗眼无动于衷，他想到。噢，天啊，看他那双泪汪汪的眼睛和颤抖的下唇。我可以去抱抱他吗？等拍完这场戏，我一定要去抱抱他。_

紧接着他的第二个想法就是，James在这段戏中出色的演技将要全白费了，因为自己无论如何也回忆不起属于他台词应该是什么了。

“Charles，与我一道吧。”此情此景，这似乎是Magneto会说的相当合理的一句话。

他与James保持眼神交流的同时，也在用眼角的余光不着痕迹地打量周遭的环境。对方悬浮在空中，困在一个扭曲得几乎面目全非的轮椅里。这里的场景有点像一间儿童房，亮紫色的墙壁，玩具散落在地板上。电影中有这个桥段吗？Charles这时候应该已经瘫痪了吗？他记得的最后一件事是在电影的杀青宴上，全体卡司和剧组人员都喝得烂醉如泥，为了庆祝拍摄的结束。

James整个人都靠在他身上，咯咯地笑着，开着可怕的苏格兰风情式的玩笑段子。然后他们就到了这里，出演一场他完全不记得在剧本里读过且显而易见是发生在电影中古巴沙滩之后的戏。

乍然，James痛得大叫起来，令他将注意力迅速调转回面前的这个人身上。一根金属棒紧紧地压在James的肚子上，明显已经动了，并且戳出了血。

“你受伤了！”Michael不顾角色形象，焦急地望向四周，寻找私人助理、特技协调者、技术人员，或者 _随便一个人，_ 能帮上忙就行。然后他愣住了。这里根本就不是一个片场。视线所及处找不到摄像头、打光设备，事实上，周围压根没有其他人。他再次审视着James和他的精巧轮椅装置。 _没有威亚吊着它。_

一个震惊的认知像翻腾的海浪席卷大脑，接着轮椅自行松开，掉落到地上，连带着James也毫无形象地与它摔成一堆。

“感觉还好吗？你正在流血！”他冲过去，几近无助的轻轻地将James环抱于手臂之间。面前的人一言不发，仅是用那双矢车菊般的蓝眼睛注视着他。有那么一会儿，他以为自己要在这种强度的目光下失去呼吸。这不是James通常瞧他的方式，也从来不会是他看着他的眼神。有一些如此赤裸而又坦诚得脆弱的东西在里头，顷刻让他产生了不适，好似这对他而言根本算不上什么。

“伤口不是很严重，Erik。没事的。”轻轻的停顿了一会儿，“以某种方式你仍然珍视我的生命，实际上，我比你想象的要愉悦得多。”

 _Erik？我不是Erik。_ Michael疑惑地眨了下眼睛。而后，一个猜想在脑海中成形。 _噢，当然。哪部电影的结尾会少了演员之间的惯例的恶搞呢？还有谁参与进去了呢？_ 他的记忆回到了杀青宴上，James第一次提议拼酒比赛的时候。 _所以这只是个恶作剧，嗯？将Fassbender灌得酩酊大醉，骗他以为自己是Magneto？_

他长长地呼出一口气。好吧，至少James没有真正伤到，虽然那一下落看上去是有一丢丢疼。而且他每思考一次这件事，都会更加钦佩他们为筹划成功此事做出的努力。我想知道，他们是怎样让轮椅悬浮起来完成这个把戏的？这里藏着摄像机吗？我打赌这里一定有隐藏的摄像头。

“Erik，我……可以让我……”James显然仍在尽力维持着角色形象，手颤抖地前移想要摘下那个金属头盔。

“哦，为了保险起见——停下！”最后那句的语气比他计划中的还伤人一点。话虽如此，有必要吗，这个玩笑把他怀疑的中止延长得有些过了。那会儿自己喝醉了，很容易让人糊弄，但接着事情就演变到了智熄得令人迷惑的地步。尽管这仍旧无法阻止当看到James的手停在半空中眼里盈满受伤的情感时，一阵愧疚猛地袭击中他。

“我很抱歉，我的朋友。单纯是希望——”James抽回手，放到衣摆上，紧张地扭曲着它们。“嗯，当然，我理解如果你不再信任我。过去的几个月以来，我们一直在伤害彼此，毫不例外。但是Erik——”

“我不是Erik。”Michael几乎在话出口的一瞬就后悔了，如果这里有一个勘测情绪的仪器的话，那么James的悲伤指数肯定一下子升到了11档——他的整张脸揉成一团痛苦的面具。这确实有点荒谬——James多么轻易就可以用表情上最细微的变化来让任何人做任何事，哪怕当事人明白它们除了鳄鱼的眼泪之外什么也不是。好吧，并非是所有人都会言听计从。大部分时候是他。可惜这次，他坚决拒绝了把James拉入怀中并拥抱对方的选项。因为另一个人无疑是不需要一个拥抱而且很有可能已经在心里笑开了。

“Magneto。然后呢？你打算怎么样？我不认为你希望我去死。”

“是的，肯定。我不想你死。”他嘟囔一声，站起来，让James摆正，帮他坐好。“这是那些我们待会儿应该做的。你停下你那些不切实际的幻想，把擦伤和淤青给专业医师检查下，然后我们去酒店，叫些贵得高出天价的客房服务，就是……不必再做假装像是‘我们是厌恶彼此的不共戴天的仇敌’之类的事。好吗？”

James只是目瞪口呆地望着他。随后一个试探性的微笑在他脸上成型。“任何事吗？Erik。”

Michael翻了个白眼。James _会_ 找到一些含沙射影的东西的，没错他会的。“如果你思索一小会儿就发现你可以在缺少适当的浪漫，添上诗歌，来些葡萄酒，再附上几顿价格不菲的烛光晚餐的情况下把我搞上床，那你可就大错特错了。”

说这时，James确是脸红一路红到了耳尖尖。Michael叹了口气。真的很难对这个男人产生气恼的情绪，尤其是在对方脸红得如此可爱的时候。他停住了脚步。James？脸红？他什么时候对任何事情感到羞耻过？

“你应该知道，Erik。我不认为我有讨厌你那该死的头盔更甚于此刻的时候。我只是希望自己没有弄错你的意思。”

Michael未来得及回应就被James拽到他身上，他的双唇贴上一个情感热烈的吻。

“回家，回来吧， _好吗，_ ”沙沙的低语轻轻地萦绕在他的耳畔。当大脑终于赶上了正在进行的活动时，他猛地抖动抽回自己的双臂并使他挣脱出来。

“怎么回事？”这就是全部他尽力能够说出的。

“Erik，我、我很抱歉。我想你是同意了——至少在今夜。”

Michael看着这个坐在他面前、全然忧伤而又感到被遗弃的，不发言。他忽然对此时发生的一切产生了一个非常非常糟糕的想法。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik终究在最后一秒踌躇了。这可是Charles。他往后踉跄了几步；现在还为时过早，早前他们因争执而留下的伤疤仍在作痛。他不可以伤害Charles，起码不是现在，因为总有一天他会付诸行动的，时间问题而已。他们现在正为了一名天赋颇丰的变种人陷入争执，但他此刻也不得伤害Charles一分。

脚下的地板开始摇晃，陡然之间，Erik失去了对身体的控制，随着“砰”的一声巨响掉落到坚实的地面上。在他得以爬起来之前，就被一个哈哈笑着的Charles Xavier捉住手臂。而考虑到仅在片刻前他们才殊途两立、兵刃相接，Charles也距离开始无法感知自己的双腿有好一阵子了，如今的情景似乎没有任何一处说得顺理。他谨慎地伸手调整了头盔，以防万一有些人没有在他脑海中投射出某种精神幻觉。

“噢，不对，Magneto。你应该在我们做爱时也 _戴着_ 那个头盔。”

Erik满头雾水望着对方。Charles什么时候变成苏格兰人了？

“亲他！亲！”

Erik猛地把头转向第三个出现的声音。是Raven，令人失望的是她当下表现出来的人类外表的模样。在他正准备对她在变种形态方面缺乏荣誉感一事，发表一番恶毒的挖苦时，注意到了她旁边站着的Hank——没有一点一毫蓝色毛发的迹象。他迅速扫视了自己所在的环境，不确定应该如何评判这个刚得到的新信息。他们处在一个貌似是私人会所的地方。而且出于某种不得而知的原因，他这边的变种人与Charles那边的人厮混在了一起。Raven和Hank大笑着，相互击掌，彼此看上去都是该死的平凡。紧挨着他们的是Alex，举着一台小小的奇怪设备，闪烁红光，直直地对着他和Charles。

他从喉中低低吼出一声。自己对这个男孩手中指着他的玩意儿到底是Hank的哪件发明没有任何头绪，但他全身的感官都在叫嚣着危险。本能地，他将Charles紧紧地拉上身，把他俩同时抛到空中，然后降落躲藏在沙发后头。紧接着伸出他的能力紧紧扼住Alex手中的装置。令人担忧的是，什么都没有发生。 _这些肯定不是金属做成的。_

他的思绪被一双无力地拍到脸上的手打断。“Michael，你对自己有多重心里没个逼数吗？来，换我当上面的。”

“谁他妈是Michael！？”

“蛤？”

两人面面相觑。

“嘿，各位！你们哪位看过这个了？在油管上的！Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr争论谁才是攻方！”

“我们最新的宣传活动：X教授和万磁王 — 他们真的搞在一起了！”

Erik无法辨别出这些任一带着评论插进话中的新声音是谁的，但他感觉到一股不寻常的热量逐渐在脸上蔓延开。他和Charles的友谊 — 不，是已经逝去的友谊，有时总是在一些敢于顶撞他的冒失过头的变种人嘴里变了味儿。而他在很久之前就弄清楚了他对Charles的感情，但所有那些他们曾经分享的东西都固执地留在过去，隐藏在冰冷的面具和一个金属头盔后面，如果两人中任何一个得知此事，那将成为他的末日。不，也许是他们的末日。

还好。没人知道。甚至Charles也一样——善良、高尚的Charles从不会不经允许翻挖他的意思——Charles是不可能知道的。谁也不会知晓。这只是一个残忍的玩笑，而他会确保这种事不会再发生第二次。

他的目光跟随着天花板那大大的金属吊灯固定装置来回晃动。思维延展到此处，然后 _一拉_ 。一秒过去，两秒过去……无事发生。突然，Erik发现自己失去了呼吸的力量。他的磁控力不见了！他再次看向周遭的人群，皱眉。Raven看起来像个人类，Hank也差不大。Alex没有再戴着那件控制他激光能力的装置了。还有Angel，视野中看不到一切有关她的翅膀或是刺青的迹象。这是个可怕的猜想——他们所有人都失去了自己的变种能力了。这些人戏弄他，这些人类……莫非他们成功了？难道这场战争仅仅在一眨眼间就输掉了，甚至连他都还没有意识到开始？

“啊，Michael。你还好吗？还有呼吸吗？”Charles听上去很担心。“要些水吗？你刚刚撞到头了吗？”

“上帝啊，看看他的脸色多么苍白！快，扔掉那个相机！”

“帮他扒掉那个头盔！不管是谁的主意让他戴上这个！”

“没事。我会照顾好他的。”

一阵杂乱的人声在他耳边冲撞，而他所知道的下一件事：自己被小心翼翼地抬到后门，再推进一辆车里。并且让人安心的是，Charles也直接跟了进来。

“嗨，嘿，一切正常吗？”

有一瞬间的恐慌当他意识到自己不再拥有那个头盔，然而他的大脑却罕见地沉寂着。他颤抖了。他不指望Charles会再次进入他的脑袋。当然不，是他自己选择将Charles封锁在外，哪怕没有头盔，而另一个人就更倾向于尊重他的意愿。

“Charles。”他的声音几乎快要窒息了。“Charles。我的能力不见了。我失去了它们。我不能——我不能感应到 _任何东西_ 了。我理应是能让这该死的汽车上天，但现在我甚至无法感知到它的金属框架！你知道什么发生了！我们全部的变种人为什么会在这个地方一起？”

他尽己所能地强烈地投射出自己的思维，试图找到Charles那温暖、自信的精神力的存在。“是我们都丢失了各自的能力了吗？还是你打算在什么时候告诉我什么事情？”

“嗯额。Michael？你不是万磁王。你是Michael Fassbender。你只是一个在电影中扮演了万磁王的演员。你自己不能真正的移动金属、控制磁场。我也许开了一个不怎么适合的玩笑，说我是一块铁而你又显而易见是如何对我倾心，但你好像没有什么心情听进去。”

“Charles，我不明白你在说什么。”

“我不是Charles。我也不是一个心灵感应者。我是James，James McAvoy，一个演员，一个迷人的苏格兰家伙。”

Erik唯一能做的就是用困惑的神情注视着对方。眼前所见之物全然是由Charles或Emma构建出的一个精妙绝伦的心灵幻觉——这个可能性始终在他脑海中挥之不去，但毫无疑问，他对Emma的创造力是否足以支撑起这样一个荒诞得过分的场景抱有怀疑态度。而至于Charles，他是所有人当中最不可能把自己想象成一个苏格兰演员，而且还习惯与他人过度亲密接触的人。他尝试不去思考第三种假设，一个未知的心灵感应者此刻正在他的脑袋里大搞破坏。

车里陷入了令人不安的沉默。他朝Charles（或许是James）投去一瞥，不论这个男人声称自己是谁。

“你在干嘛？那又是Hank捣鼓出来的装置吗？”这个闪着光的小型金属设备看上去与Alex先前拿的东西有几分相似。

“这是…Michael，我在发短信。每个人都在赶往这间酒店房间，我们要停止你现在的举动。”

“发短信？”

“你当真还要这样下去？继续扮演你是万磁王？”

“我没在扮演！”

“是，你就是！或者说我希望你是，因为否则的话，我将保证你今晚不会有机会再碰到一滴酒。如果必须，我会把你和我铐在一起，让 _你我_ 都保持清醒。”

“你认为我在想着酒精？我甚至已经好几天都没吃过饭了。”Erik皮笑肉不笑。“事实证明，在忙着藏匿变种人难民的同时还要被政府机构追缉的日子，与你想象的那种田园式生活有很大差别。”

“噢，天啊。这比我预料的严重多了，”Charles（或James）小声地说，他的手指在他拿着那个设备的小屏幕上划得更快了。


	3. Chapter 3

Michael双手揣在口袋里，死死地盯着地面。沉默片刻后，他拖着脚步，两臂环抱于胸前。最终，他还是放弃了，重重地倒在身后的床里。仅仅在短暂的几个小时内，他就奇异地完成了从宾友满堂的宴席穿越到这栋大得夸张的高厦中，而世界上唯一一个更情愿相信他是一个杀人不眨眼的超级反派的人，就在这里。 

他凝视着Charles — 这种感觉很奇怪，想象一下Charles是James的碳基复制体 — 但另一个人能够把鼻尖埋在一本量子物理书里而完全忽视他的存在。

Michael思考着，漫无目的地敲击头盔的一侧，如果他当着心灵感应者的面就取掉这个物什，会不会太干脆直接了？这会不会让自己像图书馆里那些大声喧哗的讨人厌的游客一样？显而易见，这不是Charles叫他保留这个头盔的真正原因。Charles总是可以轻而易举地赶走他那些过于活跃的思想，或是使他们变得模糊不清，直到成为远方的一声低语。这并不是说Michael掌握了第一手资料，但它似乎只是某种较为合理的技能——一个强大的心灵感应者必须去训练的；反之，他就得冒着随时被闯入脑海中的思绪搞疯的风险度过余生。虽然这同样不是为了保护他不被Emma发现，但Charles当下声称这是他坚持下去的最有说服力的理由。

Michael又叹了口气，尝试用手指在灯光下比划出影子小人，以此转移自己的注意力。他真的会因为伤害了一个虚构人物的感情而内疚吗？尽管Charles看上去和感觉上简直与他碰到过的任何人一样真实。当Charles为了证实他说的是实话，而摘下他的头盔的那一刻……

他打了个寒颤。这是Charles的情感无意泄入了自己的大脑——Michael从不认为他自己在生活中是那种懵懂、不谙世事的人，而证明就是他也有一份儿自己分手与为之心碎的经历；但是要他来断决的话——如果能不必再经受那一瞬间的痛苦与绝望，他会将自己算作一个幸运的人。接下来的发展是可以预想的，在回到泽维尔家大宅的路上，Charles已经给他道了很多歉。当然是很容易就原谅身边这个喋喋不休的人，对方平静的面容之下好似突然有几百万条裂缝横在身前，等待他坠落，即使最轻柔的触碰都会使他四分五裂。

前一刻，Charles才开始相信Erik是乐意同他回家的。然而在品尝过希望的滋味后，Charles现在的状态比起那会儿更糟糕了。这不是Michael他自己的错，但是不知何故，他感到万磁王对Charles的所作所为自己也负有无比责任。 _也许我应该把Erik扮演得不一样一点？如果我们不拍续集的话，会不会留下一条通向和解的更好的道路？会是这样的吗？我们把一些东西拍摄成电影，然后它就一定会在这个宇宙里发生吗？那些在花絮中暗示的所有的小事件也如此吗？_

“Charles，我需要问你个问题。”

“问吧。”

“你当初和Erik去招揽Angel时，有没有把他穿着暴露的蓝裙子，戴着红色假发的形象投射给她？”

Charles张大嘴巴，瞪着面前的人作为回应，他的脸红了起来，从一种色调的绯红变换成另一种色调的。Michael忍不住笑了。“好吧。我懂了。”

“那是……那是在你们的电影里的吗？那些人看到了吗？”Charles看上去像是恨不得找一条地缝钻下去。

“放心。Erik的男性的气概依旧未减分毫。这个片段最终被剪掉了。”

“噢，还好。我知道了。”

“但有意思的是，这仍然发生在你们身上了。”

Charles现在把他的全部注意力集中在Michael那儿了。“你认为是你们的宇宙映射出了我们的世界？”

Michael眨了眨眼。“嗯，可能。比如说，你在发招用手指抵着太阳穴的姿势就是James创造出来的。而Erik做的爵士舞手势，就是我想的。”

“爵士舞手势？”

“来看着。”Michael摆出“便秘”的专注面孔，向外伸出手掌，张开指头。“爵士手！”

这无疑是对Charles的反应速度的一种测验，但他成功避开了屋子里所有突然起飞又很快落地的金属物件。一旁，Michael看起来有点窘迫。

“啊这？”

“我们真的要重新训练你使用自己的超能力了。”Charles一边说，一边小心翼翼回到自己的轮椅上。这是今晚第一次，Michael觉得他在Charles脸上看到一丝微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

“其他人将在五分钟后赶到。”James说。

Erik点头。五分钟的时间足够把东西理顺了。两个事实逐渐浮出水面：首先，他需要更多的时间和自由度去调查这个世界，无论这是某种心灵投影还是这确实是那些个奇怪的平行时间线；其次，只要他仍坚持自己是万磁王，James和他的朋友就肯定不会让自己离开他们的视线。所以显而易见，他最好变更方案，装好对方的样子周旋于旁人之间。但问题是，应该怎么做？不管是对这个人的性格个性还是人际交往，他都一无所知。

他的目光在房间里游走，最后定格在James身上。从对方脸上那深深埋藏的焦虑的神情看来，使他苦恼万分的原因，无疑是先前自己的行为方式与原主惯常的举动大相径庭。而推一及三，Michael Fassbender，不仅在恶作剧方面缺乏值得一提的天赋造诣，还可能经常将到手的好牌打得一片稀烂。

Erik放松了下胳膊，迫使肌肉中的紧张感滚出他的躯体，然后悄悄地溜到James身边，假意稍稍靠近对方。James立即跳开，闪到一旁；但是早在此前，Erik就留神到了面前的人对他触碰的本能回应。

“……Michael？”

Erik极其夸张地叹了口气。他伸手搭上James的肩膀，将他紧紧拉到自己身旁。“没错，James，当然是我，那个曾经开玩笑地调侃你一点儿都不好玩的人，我怎么可能同所有人玩着恶作剧，却把你踢到一边像只可怜兮兮的狗狗一样呢？”

“去你的，Michael！”James用力捶上他的胳膊。“我担心死你了！”

Erik大笑出声。“行吧，James，之后你可以装作对我生气了——”

“你觉得这只是一场恶作剧。等着接受我毫无保留的苏格兰盛怒的审判吧！”

“那听上去很下流，也很色情。”

“就是你想的那样。”James咧嘴。

“原来这就是你把我带到你房间背后那些不可告人的动机，嗯？”Erik不禁露齿笑道。James似乎对他们之间语带双关的拌嘴并无他意，而如果Erik足够诚实，他就得承认，自己对此事——与一个同Charles有着相当的温和轻松的微笑与星辰大海般蓝眼睛的人调情，并不是完全的抵触。他把从心底涌上的一磅愧疚感抛走，有些遗憾这种事大概率地不可能发生在真正的Charles身上。他晚点会有时间自怜自艾。但首当其冲，便是要完美地伪装好原主。

James朝他眨了下眼，开始脱掉他的衬衫。Erik瞪圆了双眼，突然心烦意乱起来。 _难道他们两个在这个世界里是那种关系……？_ Erik的思绪被一阵猛烈的敲门声打断。他不确定自己是该为不必考虑如何应对James（玩笑般的？）邀请就能搞到更多情报而感到解脱，还是该对不能在这件事上更近一步而失望。然后，他猛然意识到自己仍然在扮演那个人的目的。

“James，等等！”

对方的手停在门把上。“怎么了？”

“想一起来个恶作剧，吓吓那些小辈们吗？”

“Hmmm，确实。有时候不知怎的，我总是那个在你的恶作剧里遭受最大的人。”

“那样不太公平，没错吧？”

“行，你赢了。我加入！”

Erik笑了。后面的部分就更简单了，他只需要作为万磁王回归“角色”的状态：挺直身子，摆出他最凶的怒容。他满意地看到，每个孩子都小心翼翼地踏进房间，以确保他们与自己保持着最远的距离。

Sean先开口了。或者更确切地说，是一个长得与Sean极其相似的男孩。“所以，我在我们往回驶的时候用手机查了维基百科。很显然，他这就是所谓的 _过度妄想。_ ”

“是吗，Caleb。维基百科？真的吗？”James摇头。Erik有点好奇，面前的人是否是故意显露出那样的表情，好似Charles在每次面对任何一个孩子犯错会做的。

“呃，但起码这样干下去不会错。”那个男孩顶撞道。

“有哪位可以给我解释下维基百科是谁？或者是什么吗？”Erik见有这样个可以收集更多资料的完美的机会摆在眼前，及时问道。

“噢，记得吗？他们在六十年代还没有发明出维基百科。也许更甚一步，连手机都没有？”Raven补充。

“我不买他的账。你在我们面前这些都是装出来的，Fassbender。我敢肯定。”Alex尖声说道，怀疑地盯着他。

“我不确定，伙计们。但我的确认为他是认真的。”James咬着下嘴唇，明显流露出焦虑之情。Erik漫无目的地思考着是不是“能勾起哪怕是最铁石心肠的人内心的同情”也算是一种变种能力。“我们必须得帮他。让他相信自己不是一个在六十年代的变种人。”

“怎么说服？”

“哈，我想到了！我们可以给他看看那些电影片段！”James看向他，狡黠地大笑起来。

“这部电影是根据我们来拍的？”

“不是你，Michael，是一个由你扮演的漫画中的人物。”James从床底下拉出一个小包，拿出一台薄薄的像是金属材质的笔记本放到床板上。用手指划动打开它的屏幕，开始敲打下方的按键。

“当然，影碟还没有剪辑好。但我留了一份于我而言有特殊意味的片段。”

屏幕亮起，在几下看似随意的点击后，蓝灰色的壁纸转到了一幕亮度更高的画面。那是一个私人会所，他们就是在那里把Angel招募进来的。突然，整个房间都爆出声声大笑和阵阵拍掌，Erik看到影片中的自己换上了一身不合身的袒胸露肩的蓝裙，戴上了一顶俗气的红色假发。他的嘴张大得快惊掉下来了，尽力抵抗着即将从脸上蔓延到脖子的红晕。目光审视着周围，然而这个场景并没有引起敌意或是任何和恶心有关的情绪。他允许自己稍稍放松了下。这是另一个世界，另一个时间线。

James笑倒在他肩上，其声音掠过Erik的皮肤。“你知道吗？我从未找到你有比穿着那条裙子更迷人的时候。可能是因为那个太低了的V领，也可能是你那绝妙的身材。”

Erik可以肯定他应当想出一些诙谐的回答来，但是在James几乎整个人都挂在他身上的情况下，加上与在短途出行中与Charles的那段特定回忆的闯入，他愈发难以专注于此。

“现在相信我们没？Magneto，你是绝对不可能为任何人录制这个的。”Hank的声音打断他的思绪。紧接着，Erik将James推走开，几乎算太用力了些。

“是你造了那台奇异的机器，Hank？我怎么知道你只不过是……投射出我的记忆之类的？”他含糊地指了指James。

“那个——你是说James的手提电脑？”Alex又一次喊出声，嗤笑了几下。“我怀疑它这个的CPU甚至连玩模拟人生的性能都没有，更别提显示某人的记忆了。”

“嘿，不要再揪着我的电脑不放啦。它从几年前起就是我的忠实伙伴和色情资源的一个可靠出处了。”James故作正经地说。

“我知道了！你偷偷地脱掉了Michael的裙子，是不是？”

“我可不认为那是一个秘密。”

“上网就是为了搞黄色！”另外一些人还唱了起来。

“行啦，够了。Michael？我觉得我们已经玩够了。”

Erik同意此话。他的目光此刻还放在躺在床上的平板电脑。直觉告诉他，它可能是自己得以进一步探索这个世界的关键，尤其是当这里保存有更多可以让他找到的电影片段的时候。

“好吧好吧，我其实并没有真的认为自己是万磁王。”他不是怎么好意思地坦白道。

“我早料到了！我准是没错的！”Alex得意洋洋。

“还有哪个比James对此更信以为真？”

“James，提醒我一定要把布鲁克林的那座桥卖给你！”

“嘿，各位。我才是那个一开始就整个加入这场恶作剧的人。”

房间里的某个角落，一瓶香槟打开盖，吸引着每个人蜂拥而来。借着他们的注意力都被移至别处的时机，Erik静悄悄地溜到床边，试探性地轻敲着键盘。他先是键入“维基百科”这个词，来看看这些字母会不会出现在屏幕上。但无事发生。他皱起了眉。再次搜检了一遍，确保没有一人注意到自己，然后敲出“色情作品”。依旧是空空如也。

行吧。看来他想得太容易了点。他让手指沿着按键下小方垫划着，一个小小的箭头以同样的相同轨迹在壁纸上移动。啊哈。现在我们总算迈出一步了。他更仔细地观察了背景里的图标，把箭头移到了标注‘雷鸟’的方块上。这里的名称对他来说没有一个是有着特殊含义的，但这个看上去会是很有趣的样子。一阵随便的轻碰和敲击后，一个新的方框出现在屏幕上，里面显示出多行文本，每一行匹配着一个时辰和日期。

 **“自然增长阴茎的方法”** 在榜首叫嚣着。接下来是一行完全没有关联的文字“加拿大药房的处方”。再下去是“女同性恋者在等待你！”。

Erik挠了挠头。Emmm… 这是他对James的认知的一个新大陆，他不确定自己是否会有兴趣了解更深。拿定主意没有比刚才看到的更奇怪的话了，他把箭头移到标有‘火狐’的图标上。这次，整个屏幕都变成了白色。几个颜色鲜艳的字母‘谷歌’明晃晃地打在中间，其下一边是“谷歌搜索”，一边是“我感觉今天很幸运”。Erik笑了出来，他同样觉得幸运女神今晚对他很慷慨。 _这是谷歌搜索？_

他一时兴起，输入“James McAvoy”的名字。嗯，这确实不是Cerebro。他没有接收到James的位置或坐标。不过，它确实回馈了一屏幕满是与那个演员有关的文字。Erik回忆起他们之前的争论，找到涵盖了‘维基百科’几个字的网址。他不得不多看两眼，看有没有什么东西出现在面前，后紧接着便讶异于自己即刻就能得到如此数量颇丰的信息。不管怎么说，这似乎是不好的——James大部分的私生活对于只要能搜到他名字的人都是全然开放的；但现在，Erik很满意他查到的资源。如果自己不得不扮演一个人的某位密友，那么他至少得了解一些对方最基本的信息。同时就此而言，自己一样需要相同方面的关于Michael Fassbender的资料。去冒险翻看先前出现过的那类影碟是极其诱人的，但里面的声音无疑会引起一些不必要的目光。而目前来说，有这些文本和图片资料就够了。

他不确定究竟过了多长时间，但等自己意识到时，已是整个房间都静了下来。James挨着他猛地坐到床上。“在谷歌你自己，Michael？不会吧？”

“我无聊，”他板起脸，“你一整晚一直把我晾在一边。”

“你就只能怪你自己喽，你在那儿看起来那么鬼鬼祟祟的，让我感觉你十有八九是在偷看我的情色收藏品。”James扬起眉毛。“那么，发现了什么关于你的有营养的八卦吗？”

“没。至今为此，我那藏得最深最黑暗的秘密还是安全的。”

“很好。现在，滚粗我的房间！我要睡我的美容觉了。”

这话提醒了Erik，他一点都不知道自己的房间该在哪里，但这对今晚来说无关紧要。他已经成功探索完这个世界和其中的科学技术，并且准备好亲身体验这些了。

“晚安，睡美人。”


End file.
